


Champion of the dog

by ifllamascouldfly



Series: 21 sabriel fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's new neighbor has the <i>cutest<i></i></i> dog.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[for the anonymous prompt- “hey new neighbor it appears that your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and they’re really jealous and i’m sorry but not really because hellloooooo there”]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion of the dog

Sam’s new neighbor has the  _cutest_  dog. 

He’s a tiny little ball of energy, and even though Sam usually prefers the larger lumbering kind, he develops a soft spot for it. it’s hard not to, really, with the way it’s near constantly wagging it’s little stub of a tail and looking so goddamned happy about  _everything_. 

Of course, it helps that his owner’s cute.

“ _Max-_  Come back here you little shit.”

Sam bends down and scoops Max up from where he’s nosing at the bottom of Sam’s jeans, keeping his arms firmly locked around the wiggling mass of dog until his neighbor makes it down the hallway, hair flyaway and his shirt rumpled. He comes to a stop in front of Sam, bending over with his arms crossed over his stomach, panting and muttering something about stupid tiny legs and unreasonably fast dogs.

“Hey Gabe.”

 “Oh, hey Sam.” He says, and Sam really does not need to know how Gabriel says his name when he’s out of breath. Seriously.

“I um. I saw Max making a break for it and figured I’d catch him.”

Gabriel straightens up, smiles, and it’s like sunshine breaking over the horizon after a storm, and  _god_ , Sam needs to stop reading the romance novels Dean keeps leaving around as not-so-subtle hints.

“Thank you. Really. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

Sam flushes and ducks his head. “It’s no problem, really. Max here was just being silly, weren’t you boy?” 

Max yips, and Sam occupies himself with scratching behind Max’s ear and trying to avoid being licked to death and  _not_  thinking about how sincere Gabriel sounds. 

Gabriel laughs, suddenly, but it’s a strange laugh, and Sam looks up, concerned. Gabriel’s cheeks are an odd shade of pink and he fiddles with the button on his shirt. “He really likes you.”

Sam looks down at Max, who seems perfectly content to live out the rest of his days in Sam’s hold, and he shrugs as best as he can without dropping him. “He’s a friendly dog, he likes everyone.”

Gabriel shakes his head. “He actually doesn’t. He  _hated_  my last girlfriend.”

“Wait- Max didn’t like Kali?”

“Couldn’t stand her. He destroyed all her shoes and drooled all over her clothes every morning. She wasn’t a big fan of him either, actually. Thought he was too boisterous. Pretty sure that’s why we broke up, actually. I couldn’t imagine dating someone who my Maxie didn’t like.”

“Oh.” Sam feels like maybe he should say more, but Gabriel’s looking at him with these bright eyes, and Max is warm and soft and half asleep in his arms, and he’s feeling that dangerous swell of hope in his chest that never leads to good things.

“I’ll just take Max, then.” Gabriel says, and Sam has  _got_  to be imagining the way he sounds a little disappointed.

Max whines a little when Gabriel pulls him away from Sam, but he settles quickly when Gabriel pulls him close and kisses the top of his head.

“I’ll see you around, kiddo.” Gabriel says, and he blows Sam a kiss before turning around and heading back to his apartment.

Sam thinks he might be a little bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up for prompts or general madness at my [tumblr](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com).


End file.
